


Pandora's Creation

by AcierGlace



Category: Death Note, Magic Kaitou, Meitantei Conan | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcierGlace/pseuds/AcierGlace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuk knew humans were interesting creatures. This just proves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pandora's Creation

Ryuk crouched on the railing above one of the skyscrapers, grin curling his lips as he stared down into the street below. There seemed to be a huge crowd gathered, waving signs and screaming. Police officers were having a hard time keeping the mob away from the building. He looked up in time to see flashes of light and smoke filling the rooftop, the lights bouncing off it, as a white figure slipped through the folds. 

“It's a human!” He sprung out of his crouch and soared after the man in white as he went gliding by. He didn't know humans could fly! Ha! He cackled as he flew closer to the man, eyes falling on the lifespan floating above the human. They were changing! They dropped and rose with every turn he took, and Ryuk followed after him, a cackling shadow. 

The man reached a rooftop and dropped, the hard wings falling into cloth. Another neat human trick! He hovered closer, poking at the large metal shoulder pieces and watching the cloth sway in the breeze. He prodded the white hat next, a bird popping from under the brim. Everything about this human was so funny! 

The bird took off, the man, a human no older than Light, raised his hand and stared at the moon through the jewel. Blood red light flooded through the white moonlight and crystal, a grin akin to Ryuk's own splitting his face. 

“Pandora.” The numbers froze, melting away the longer the man stared into the light. Ryuk stared at the jewel in confusion before remembering, and then he threw back his head and howled in delight. The Shinigami King's Blood Stone! The drop that fell to Earth when the world was created! And this human found it in time for the Creation's Anniversary! Hilarious! He knew humans were interesting beings!

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble - no planned sequel


End file.
